


Арт-объект

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: У Люциуса проблема, и он рассчитывает на помощь близких, но от этого проблем становится больше.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Кьянти, Tau Mirta, 2524104_aka_ alia
> 
> Друзья по команде сказали, что хотят раскрашенного Люциуса. Для друзей мне ничего не жалко :)

— Вот! — сказала Нарцисса, открывая дверь. — Вот, Северус, погляди на это!

Посреди комнаты переминался с ноги на ногу завернутый в домашний халат Люциус. На лице его застыло сложное выражение, являющее собой смесь вселенской скорби, всепоглощающего стыда и высокомерного презрения ко всему живому.

— Это «вот» я уже видел сто раз, — хмыкнул заглянувший в кабинет Снейп. — С него начинаются почти все мои проблемы, кроме тех, которые начинаются с Поттера.

— Поверь мне, такого ты точно еще не видел!

Нарцисса подошла к Люциусу и решительно сдернула с него халат, словно покрывало с памятника

Глаза Снейпа округлились. В каком-то смысле Люциус действительно превратился в произведение искусства: он был разрисован практически с ног до головы. Даже далекий от живописи Снейп по достоинству оценил титанический труд неизвестного, но явно талантливого художника, который ухитрился запечатлеть на бледной малфоевской коже масштабную панораму Великой Битвы за Хогвартс. Почти всю грудь занял собой Хагрид; чуть ниже и сбоку МакГонагалл решительно вела в бой школьников; все левое бедро занял Гораций Слагхорн; по ногам карабкались акромантулы, скакали кентавры, бежали оборотни. Но главных действующих лиц Снейп обнаружил с обратной стороны: на спине Люциуса Темный Лорд воздел к мрачным небесам — а точнее, к левой лопатке — руку со Старшей палочкой, готовясь произнести смертельное проклятие. Ему противостояли Гарри Поттер и Невилл Лонгботом, Уизли и Грейнджер поддерживали их с флангов.

— Потрясающе! — выдохнул Снейп, не в силах отвести глаз от батальной картины. — Это какое-то проклятие?

— Почти, — мрачно ответила Нарцисса. — Это празднование Великой Годовщины нашей Славной Победы.

— Вас разве на него приглашали?

— Официально всех приглашали. Но, сам понимаешь, с нами… ситуация скользкая. Не придем — скажут: «Малфои не хотят победу праздновать», придем — скажут: «Малфои к нашей победе примазываются»… — Нарцисса вздохнула. — Пришлось все-таки идти, улыбаться, видеть в ответ кислые мины, а то и просто затылки.

— Причем чем больше они от меня получали раньше, тем быстрее теперь отворачиваются, — подал голос до сих пор молчавший арт-объект.

Нарцисса поморщилась.

— Ну да… В общем, мы немного выпили на фуршете...

Снейп иронично приподнял бровь.

— Немного? — уточнил он.

— Ммм… — Нарцисса замялась. — Я немного, Люциус… чуть побольше. Потом началось открытие выставки в честь годовщины. Всем предлагали поучаствовать в инсталляциях… Там в числе прочих и художница по боди-арту была, тоже приглашала к себе добровольцев.

Снейп снова уставился на ходячую "инсталляцию".

— Я бы ни за что! — попытался оправдаться Люциус. — Но проклятый Уизли заявил, что раз я отказываюсь поучаствовать в празднике, то я трус и подлец. На подлеца я даже согласен, но трус-то с какой стати?!

— Что ж, полагаю, ты вполне доказал отсутствие трусости: чтобы ходить в таком виде действительно нужно быть... — Снейп замолчал, подыскивая подходящий, но, по возможности, не очень обидный эпитет.

— Я не собираюсь в таком виде ходить! — взвился Люциус. — Я тебя за этим и позвал. Нарси что, тебе не сказала? Это надо как-то убрать! Мы уже испробовали все моющие средства, даже купили несколько особых составов. Эффекта, как видишь, никакого. Вся надежда на тебя!

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и еще раз обошел вокруг Люциуса.

— На твоем месте я бы оставил как есть. Ты в курсе, что Поттер и Лонгботтом нарисованы у тебя на ягодицах?

— Еще бы! — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Люциус. — Собственно, я только по этой причине и согласился. Убедил-таки эту блаженную, что так картина будет выглядеть более объемной.

— Замечательно… — протянул Снейп, продолжая пристально разглядывать задницу Люциуса. Внезапно он быстро шагнул вперед и с размаху шлепнул по левой половине — той, где был изображен Поттер.

Нарцисса в испуге прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ай! — завопил Люциус. — За что?!

— Да ни за что, — пожал плечами Снейп.—Ничего личного. Просто очень давно мечтал отвесить этому поганцу хор-рошую оплеуху.

Он чуть помедлил, ведя сложную внутреннюю борьбу, потом не выдержал и еще раз от души шлепнул по тому же месту.

— Ты с ума сошел! Прекрати сейчас же! — Люциус отскочил в сторону, обиженно потирая враз покрасневшего Поттера. — Давай еще Темному Лорду нож воткни куда-нибудь. Где он там?

Он попытался другой рукой нашарить на своей спине физиономию бывшего Повелителя.

— Я вообще-то надеялся, что ты поможешь мне избавиться от этого «счастья», а не решишь поразвлечься с Поттером! Я ждал от тебя более серьезного подхода!

— Тут еще и Лонгботтом есть, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Совсем рядышком, только чуть правее.

— Даже не думай, — процедил занервничавший Люциус и на всякий случай прижался задом к стене.

— Ну ладно-ладно, — снисходительно ответил Снейп — Сейчас смоем этот шедевр с тебя. Не думаю, что это будет сложно.

Он поставил на стол небольшой видавший виды саквояж, открыл его и принялся доставать разные склянки.

— Здесь три вида масел, пара растительных экстрактов, несколько настоек и кислота.

— Не надо кислоту, — быстро сказал Люциус.

— Почему? — довольно искренне удивился Снейп. — Весьма эффективное средство.

— Я считала, что металлическая щетка тоже эффективное средство, — вздохнула Нарцисса, — и попробовала оттереть ему эту гадость на ноге.

Она бесцеремонно развернула Люциуса нужным фрагментом к гостю и показала на крупного акромантула, удобно расположившегося на малфоевской лодыжке. Если от картинки и пытались избавиться, то по ней это было совершенно незаметно. Казалось, огромный волосатый паучище даже приобрел от этого некий глянцевитый блеск и стал выглядеть особенно натуралистично и отвратительно.

— Н-да... — задумчиво протянул Снейп. — Я тебя очень прошу потом разыскать мне имя и адрес этой художницы. На редкость удачный состав, плюс, наверняка, использовалась магия… Ну ладно, приступим.

Он решительно подвернул рукава мантии и взял два флакона. Один протянул Нарциссе, а другой откупорил, понюхал, одобрительно хмыкнул и принялся за дело.

Нарцисса натирала Люциуса маслом спереди, медленно водила ладонью по груди, шее, животу. Ее теплые пальцы с легким нажимом гладили кожу. Люциусу стало жарко, он затоптался на месте, задышал чаще. Кровь прилила к щекам — да и к паху тоже.

Снейп между тем наносил масло на спину.

— Нарцисса, я должен признать, что был неправ, — почти сердито сказал он. — Эта идея с росписью прекрасна. Хотя моя роль в деле победы над Темным Лордом как всегда не отражена, но я не могу оторваться от этих портретов, — он кивком указал на Поттера и Лонгботтома. — А мысль о том, что можно сделать так...

Он внезапно перестал натирать спину Люциуса, ухватил его обеими руками за ягодицы и сжал, отчего лица нарисованных героев войны приняли самый что ни на есть карикатурный вид.

Люциус охнул, дернулся в сторону, схватил за спинку высокое кресло и пододвинул к себе.

— Стой спокойно, ты мне мешаешь!— возмутилась Нарцисса.

— Я не могу стоять спокойно, когда мне задницу мнут, — огрызнулся Люциус, пряча за спинкой кресла вставший член. — И я пока не вижу никакого результата от ваших стараний.

— Краска уж больно хорошая, — саркастично прокомментировал Снейп, — Малфои всегда выбирают для себя самое лучшее. И вляпываются в это лучшее по самые уши.

Он отставил один флакон в сторону и взял другой.

— Делать нечего, попробуем это. Очень дорогое и редкое средство. Правда, у меня его немного.

Он потряс склянку, а затем плеснул Люциусу прямо на спину.

— Проклятье!

Люциус почувствовал, как жидкое масло течет у него по спине, вдоль позвоночника, по копчику и прямо в ложбинку между Поттером и Лонгботтомом. Снейп попытался подхватить свою утекающую редкость и провел скользкими от масла пальцами глубоко между ягодиц.

Люциус задохнулся, клацнул зубами и вцепился в спинку кресла.

— Что ты делаешь?! — прохрипел он Снейпу.

— Только не говори, что тебе больно, — съязвил тот.

Нарцисса присела перед Люциусом на корточки.

— О-о-о!

— Что-то изменилось? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Ну, как сказать… — засмеялась Нарцисса. — Краска пока что на месте, зато хвост Нагайны, который раньше тут свисал, изрядно подрос и теперь приветственно смотрит вверх. Северус, ты определенно достиг положительных результатов с этим маслом… Какая прелесть!

Она нежно провела рукой вдоль напряженного члена Люциуса. Люциус застонал и подался вперед, толкнувшись ей в ладонь.

— Нет, дорогой, ты же сам говорил, что мы здесь не для того чтобы развлекаться. А ты несерьезно относишься к делу.

— Из-за вас все несерьезнее некуда! — обиженно ответил тот.

Ему было уже откровенно плевать на чудовищный боди-арт. Возбуждение не проходило, оно не давало думать ни о чем другом, заставляло колени подгибаться и требовало выхода.

Люциус забрался на кресло с ногами, повернувшись спиной к Нарциссе и Снейпу. Он скользнул ладонью по измазанной маслом спине, обхватил рукой член и несколько раз провел по нему вверх-вниз, прикрыв глаза в ожидании момента, когда волна удовольствия достигнет высшей точки.

— Ну, от змеи-то хоть оттирается? — раздался насмешливый голос Снейпа.

— Ничуть,— ответила Нарцисса, как раз заглянувшая мужу через плечо. — Дорогой, давай энергичнее, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо.

«Гады! Скользкие ядовитые гады! — подумал Люциус. — Вот я вам сейчас... сейчас... уже почти сейчас...»

Он вздрогнул, застонал сквозь зубы и зажмурился, вжимаясь лбом в спинку кресла.

Теперь его клонило в сон. Люциус свернулся калачиком, поджав под себя ноги и положив голову на подлокотник. Для экспериментов по удалению краски он предоставил плечи, спину и бока: Запретный лес, акромантулов, толпу безымянных Пожирателей в масках и самого Темного Лорда. Нарцисса уверенно заявила, что если уж бессмертный Повелитель ототрется, то все остальное — тем более.

Люциусу было тепло, уютно и слегка щекотно, когда его касалось что-то мягкое и влажное. Сквозь полудрему он вполуха слушал, как негромко переговариваются Снейп с Нарциссой.

— Вот здесь и левее… Ага, еще чуть-чуть… Сделай потемнее кусты и хижину и дай просохнуть.

— Вряд ли эта краска рассчитана на то, чтобы держаться длительное время. Тут что-нибудь одно: или стойкость, или яркость. И раз уж мы не можем ее смыть, то имеет смысл получить удовольствие.

— Да, вот Люци уже получил, — захихикала Нарцисса. – А мы чем хуже?

— Что вы там делаете? — сонный Люциус обеспокоенно попытался заглянуть себе за спину.

— Не шевелись! — приказал Снейп. — Мы дополняем это полотно. Вносим в него недостающие детали.

— Что вы там еще рисуете?!

— Самое главное. Нарцисса нарисовала себя, Драко, тебя с подбитым глазом, даже Беллатрикс очень неплохо получилась.

Люциус застонал.

— А ты?

Снейп чуть отодвинулся от расписной спины приятеля, вдохновенно взмахнул кисточкой и с явным удовлетворением осмотрел что-то в районе его поясницы. Потом издал глумливый смешок и все-таки снизошел до ответа.

— А я… А я рисую, как я уполз.


End file.
